The FALL of Avatar
by Daniel M
Summary: ( Sequel to AVATAR: THE RETURN ) after the events of his last battle, and now married to Kara Danvers. Avatar joins his wife, and all the others to help prevent the upcoming crisis from happening. What is in store for AVATAR? Will he succeed ? And why doesn't he know about his future? Only the monitor knows. And will Kara be pregnant? ( Pre-crisis,/ post-crisis.. no spoilers.)
1. Chapter 1: 2 Years later

Chapter One: 2 years later

For 2 years now, general Lane was doing his sentence at 25 to life, in a federal max prison, for his crimes. And exactly one year later for Lex luthor, there wasn't anything that could have saved him from being shot by his sister and died in his secret laboratory. Yet, he never got the chance to tell her that Kara Danvers is Supergirl. Right when Kara got engaged to Alden, the second person she told was Lena, herself. Lena was happy for Kara, that she finally was with someone that loves her just as much as she loves her friends. both Lena and Alex was her bridesmaids at her wedding too. And for 2 years now, Kara and Alden remained not just together, but also more in love with each other, every passing day. They truly belonged together. But the thing that put Lena over the edge, was Avatar. When she finally met him, didn't like him one bit. She thought of him as self- absorbed and arrogant at best. She just wanted him gone. But what Lena didn't know, that Avatar was also Alden, Kara's husband. Now Alden she liked. Alden looked like he came from the cover of a GQ magazine, with flair and integrity, as well as compassion. He was absolutely perfect for Kara, and she could see it too . Now Kara's earth mom, Eliza was happy but also sad at the same time for Kara. Kara wasn't a Danvers anymore, she became Kara Aarens. Other than Alex, Eliza knew All about Alden, and his secret identity as Avatar. Both Kara and Alden told her, before they even got married.

NOW...

Kara rested her head on his lap, looking up at her husband, and he looked down at her, as they smiled." You know honey, with all the action and everything, we never got to go on our honeymoon. We should. J'ohn, Nia and brainy can hold down the city for us," Alden stated.

" I don't know, sweetie. I really don't know. I mean they are capable of protecting the city and all, it's just it's all I know how to really do. Being away like that, just seems like a selfish thing to do."

"It's not selfish at all, when a husband wants to take his beautiful wife, on a honeymoon they haven't had yet. Besides, it's not all you know how to do, you are an amazing, beautiful and wonderful wife . And I love your cooking too." He Soon touched the tip of her nose with his finger and giggled softly. It wasn't heat vision, but he made her eyes light up like the stars in the night sky. For the first time in her life, she was truly happy and blessed to have Alden. She was even thankful that it wasn't Mon-El she was destined to be with. She found her soulmate. She found her heart. But truthfully, she didn't exactly find him . She fought him, before she even knew who he was. That was the past, as she looked into his eyes. Right when he leaned down a beacon went off and Alden looked up and Kara picked up the sound with her superhearing. " Trouble, downtown." They both replied in unison. Kara took off her glasses as her suit and cape materialized onto her and Alden did his center spin and appeared in his. " I love your new suit Avatar. I love the red and the gray on you. It makes you look so sexy." Alden soon blushed as he looked at hers." Brainy did an awesome job, making your new suit. It makes you look hot, Supergirl. " she Soon blushed too and they both flew off together. As soon as they arrived downtown, and saw 2 crime scenes. " I will take this one, Supergirl. You take the other one." She smiled as she tipped her head in agreement and flew off toward it until, and Avatar to the other one. It didn't take either of them that long to round up the criminals and waited for the police to arrive to take the criminals in. As Avatar flew back he had disappeared into thin air. When he came around he looked around at his new surroundings and saw him. he saw a being known as the Monitor. " Just who are you? Just what are you and what do you want from me? " Avatar said, questioning him . " Who I am is not of your concern right now. What I am is something far greater than you could ever understand. And I want information from you ".

" What kind of Information, are you wanting?"

" The kind, that only A Vadorian can give me. You are half Vadorian. I need you to translate this for me. " He soon handed him a strange looking, sealed up cube with Vadorian symbols and glyphical writing on it.

" I can do that, but it will take time to translate. So can you now please send me back, to National city so I can be with my wife." The Monitor soon snapped his fingers, and Avatar looked around to see Supergirl in front of him, and looking at him." Where have you been Avatar. You have been gone for hours. Where have you been?"

" To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure where I was. I saw a strange looking guy, he looked almost cryptic . He talked like he was some all-powerful God. And gave me this, asked me to decipher and translate it." She had no idea what he was talking about, or who he was talking about either. All she knew was that her husband was back safe and sound and back in her arms. " How 'bout we go back home now, and try to get some sleep." She soon agreed with him, and they flew back home, and he set the cube down on the coffee table, and they both got ready for bed. She Soon cuddled up to him and he looked at her as they laid in bed, while in the living room on the coffee table the cube began to mysteriously give off a white glow.


	2. Chapter 2: The Box

Chapter 2: The Box

The morning sun Soon Peered through her window, waking Kara up to the smell of bacon in the air, and pancakes as well eggs and fresh chocolate milk. And as she sat up, she ran to see Alden in the kitchen cooking. " Ah nuts, you are awake. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed," he replied. " This all looks so delicious, Alden. You really shouldn't have done all this. "

" Yes I should have, you are my wife and I love you Mrs. Aarens. Besides, i wanted to do this . " He said, as he kissed her cheek as she soon sat down and they both started to eat. " You know what, honey. This is an amazing breakfast. But I do have a question for you?"

" Sure what is it?"

Well, I was wondering . Have you ever thought about wanting kids? I know I do, but I wanted to ask you if you do?"

" Of course, most definitely . I want to have a family with you. What made you think about that? If you don't mind me asking."

" I was asking because, i wasn't born on this planet like you were. And I don't know if it is possible for the both of us to you know. " Alden soon put his fork down and touched the side of her face and reassured her. " I have a good strong feeling, plus I have faith. So I honestly believe that me and you will be able to have a family of our own. When we decide we want a family. So we always have each other, and that is enough for me, my love." She smiled at him as she looked into his eyes. " I am so lucky and blessed to have you Alden. I honestly am. My life has gotten better with you in it. " They both soon kissed as the box on the coffee table began to shake and rattle, getting their attention. " Just what is that, Alden?"

" I am not completely sure, I don't even really know just yet. I am working on it though."

" Do you know who gave it to you?"

"Yeah, he calls himself ' the monitor' does the name ring a bell to you?"

" Yeah, kinda sorta does. I have seen him, but have not met him. And if he wants you to do something, i suggest you do it." Alden got up and picked it up in his hands, as the symbols and glyphs began to light up . Several symbols and glyphs he recognized instantly. Thank goodness she wasn't in the same room he was as he touched the glyphs and symbols on the box, as the box it's self began to take a different shape now, looking like an octagonal prism. " What the..." He said as he dropped it, and he fell to the floor with a hard thud, getting his wife's attention. When she saw him on the floor she cradled him in her arms as he slowly began to open his eyes, and looking at her now. " What Happened honey, how did you end up on the floor. You scared me.,"

" It's alright Kara, sweetie. I'm fine now. It's nothing to worry about . " He said as he soon pulled her down on top of him and they both smiled at each other. " Alden, what are you doing?"

"This." He soon kissed her lips as he wrapped his arms around her and she enjoyed it, and loved his embrace. Alden really knew how to get to her. How to make her feel so human, feel so vulnerable to true love. Their love for each other, was like that of the stable boy/ dread pirate Roberts and princess buttercup from The princess Bride. A bond so strong and compassionate, that every touch every kiss was a moment in heaven. It didn't take long for Alden to forget about the octagonal prism, that was now pushed away and by the island counter. Before long there was a knock on her door, but they both ignored it and kept on kissing each other. Alex was just glad Kara gave her a spare key and unlocked the door and came in and saw them on the floor, kissing each other, and Soon covered her eyes. " Why can't the two of you, use the bedroom for that " she said, as Kara stopped kissing him and looked up and got on her feet, as Alden soon did the same. " Did the both of you forget what tonight was?"

" Oh yeah, Alex. I didn't forget about it, I just forgot to tell Alden about it. " Alden soon. Looked at the two of them with a puzzled look on his face." What do you forget to tell me?" He asked.

" It's karaoke night. We all do this, it is tradition in my family. We will be ready in just a few minutes Alex. "

" Alright Kara, I will be downstairs In the car waiting for you both. " As Soon as Alex left both Alden and Kara super speed cleaned up and walked out the door and to Alex who sat In her car, and they got in. By the time they arrived Brainy had finished singing a Thomas Dolby song " she blinded me with science" and Nia Soon picked a song out and got up on stage and as the music began to play, waited for her cue, and started singing, " sweet dreams are made of this" by Annie Lennox. After a couple minutes, Alex, Kara and J'ohn chanted for Alden to go next and he did, even though his face was turning into a blushed red. He hadn't sang In so long. He soon picked out a song, and not just any song either . He soon got up on stage and before the song started he made a small announcement. " I chose this song, because it was the song my heart sang when I first met my wife, Kara. Kara, this one's for you. So brainy and J'ohn can you come up here and help me with the background vocals." They both soon got up from their seats and grabbed 2 microphones. The song started slow and began to pick up and his cue came, and he sang, ," my girl" . And boy did Alden have a voice. He had an amazing as well beautiful singing voice, and with help from brainy and J'ohn, it was perfect. Alex soon looked to Kara, seeing tears run down her face. " Alden is really something, Kara. "

" Yes he is Alex. To be honest, I didn't think I would have fallen in love with him the way I did. And to top it off, me and him have been talking about having a family. I am not sure, if i am even able to have kids. I know he wants one, and I do too. But he is half human, what if it doesn't work out. I don't want him to leave me cause of it."

" Listen to yourself Kara, you and him have been married for 2 years now, and you and him will be together for many, many more. I know it, I just know it. So it doesn't matter, as long as you both have that same love, you'll make it. " Before long Alex got Kara up to sing, and Kara did. She even picked out a very special song herself. " This song, is dedicated to my husband,y partner, my best friend." The music soon started and right on cue, she sang, " lean on me" by Bill Withers.


	3. Chapter 3: The Revealing

Chapter 3: The Revealing

It was late, when Kara and Alden got back home and there stood the Monitor, with his arms at his side waiting for them. " Honey, can you go into the kitchen and let me talk to him," Kara spoke to her husband. " Sure, love no problem. " Alden walked into the kitchen leaving Kara face to face with the Monitor. " You have some nerve showing up here in my home. Last time I saw you, I was with Barry and Oliver. So what is it that you have to say to me?" He slowly moved closer to her and spoke as he put his hands on her arms. " Your husband is an anomaly in this world or any world. And In order for this world to live, he must die. I have foreseen his death, it is inevitable. " With that the Monitor disappeared leaving Kara speechless with tears In her eyes. As Alden came out of the kitchen he looked at his wife, with love in his eyes. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing... Nothing's wrong. Can you just hold me." He looked at her as he wiped her tears away and held her close to him, keeping her in his arms. " You know, I made a promise to you when we got married. And I am going to make you a new promise. No matter what, I will always be with you. Nothing will ever take me away from you. You are my heart and my life. And a love like ours is forever. " Alden always knew what to say, that made her feel better about herself and that made her smile as well being lucky to have him in her life. " I love you so much Alden, and I have been thinking about what we have been talking about. You know about having a family together. And I came to a conclusion, let's have a baby. "The joy on Alden's face, was priceless as he smiled at her and picked her up in his arms, as she smiled at him. He carried her in the threshold and walked towards the bedroom door as she opened it and he walked in and placed her on the bed and he Soon got on the bed too, as they did their thing. The feel of his touch, the feel of her touch was magical, passionate and loving. As morning soon rose, Kara woke and looked to her side and saw her husband still fast asleep sleeping peacefully, just looking at him and stayed beside him deciding on not going into work today. Catco. Will do just fine without her for just one day. Alden soon. Turned his head as his eyes slowly opened and he looked at her and touched the side of her face with his hand. "I understand why you are really called Supergirl. Cause last night was super with you." He made her not just smile but giggle too. " I could say the same about you Alden. Last night was amazing for me. You were amazing."

" Thank you love, but aren't we going to be late for work?"

" Yeah, but I thought maybe for just this one day we play hooky and just stay In bed."

" Sure, I could do that. Then that way we can try again and again." He said as he began to tickle her right where he knew she was ticklish at and she began laughing, and laughing hard too and before long they were under the covers as she kept laughing as he smiled more and more. After a couple of hours, he sat up in bed, and slipped on some clothes. " What are you doing?"

" I am going to go make us some lunch. We do need to eat after all. " He soon. Went into the kitchen to see the Monitor appear again. " Do you ever knock, what do you want from me. I am doing my best on that box you gave me. I need more time on it."

" You need to hurry, there is a crisis coming. And this world will perish next, if that box isn't ready. I need it to save this world. This reality. It is of upmost importance."

" Okay, i got it. I will do my best to get it translated and done for you. I have some of it translated and done. But I need to ask, who or what is an Anti-Monitor ? "

" That will be revealed in due time. Until then, keep working on translating it for me." Before the monitor left Alden asked him the one question he couldn't answer. " Why does it have to be me to translate it? I mean, if you are all knowing why can't you translate it.?" The monitor didn't answer his question, he just disappeared as soon as Kara . Came out of the bedroom, wearing one of Alden's long sleeve T-shirts. " Who were you talking to hun, i thought I heard you talking to someone."

" Nope, I was just talking to myself out here." He said as he turned around and looked at her in his shirt. " You look so gorgeous in my clothes, babe. " He said as he looked her over.


	4. Chapter 4: Vastness of the Multi-verse

Chapter 4: vastness of the multi-verse

It had been a couple of days, as Alden and Kara didn't speak much to each other. But like they really needed to. Kara couldn't take the silence between them and broke the silence between them. " Alden, honey I love you.. I do. But I am getting worried about you. You have been focusing on that box thing, please put it down and talk to me. " He soon put it down and stood up and moved over to her. And he soon spoke up." I love you too, sweetheart. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of my self. You know I can. "

" I know Alden, I do. It's just I can't keep this from you anymore. A being known as the monitor came to me, he said something to me about you. He says you Don't belong here. And that you are to die "she soon broke down into tears and began shaking as he soon put his arms around her, holding her lovingly close to him. " Just cause he says what he does, doesn't mean that they aren't true. This box thing I am working on . Has given me insight on him. I can be one step ahead of him. So I promise you I won't be dying on you. " As he brought his hand to her face and wiped away her tears. She just cried on his shoulder. " I have something to tell you as well. I have talked with the Monitor myself. I asked him who is Anti-monitor. He didn't answer me and then He told me that a crisis is coming. " Kara Soon backed away from Alden and looked at him, terrified and scared. " Go away Alden. Please. Just leave ."

"What is wrong, love? Why are you treating me this way all of a sudden?" She didn't answer him and backed away from him some more and went to grab the box he was working on and soon brought it back to him. " I won't ask again Alden, go away and leave me alone." Tears soon fell down his face as he now held the box in his hand looked at it, then looked to his wife." Then look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore. That you want our marriage to be over. Then I will do as you ask." She was shocked to hear him say such a thing. " I won't do that to you. To us, Alden. I can't love you too much. But if that is what it is going to take to keep you alive. Then I don't love you anymore Alden. Here.." she soon pulled her wedding ring off her hand and put it down and walked away, sobbing as Alden looked down at his ring and kept it on. " No, I don't believe you Kara. You are my life and I won't do this. I won't leave you. I will find a way you have my word on that. But for now, I will just give you space to think. " He soon flew off into the night, and felt the wind hit upon his face as he flew upward until he passed the stratosphere until he found himself in the vastness of space and looked at the box in his hand light up and began to glow brighter and brighter , but he couldn't take his eyes off of it. And from it looked like other world's.. other universe's that matched with this Earth. It was a vast multi- verse above the palm of his hand. " I can't believe it.. I just can't believe it. One world he saw a man in a red costume suit, with a lightning bolt emblem on his chest. Another world with a man dressed like a bat. And another with a man dressed in blue with a red cape and the same emblem his wife Kara wore, when she becomes Supergirl. It was insane and yet he felt alone. Alone again like his life was coming full circle again. All he could do was think about his wife Kara, right now. He may not have the vision or the hearing of a Kryptonian.. but he did have one thing that even a Kryptonian has. The breaking of a broken heart. He just knew he had to find a way. He had to find a way to get ahead of the Monitor. And figure out who this anti-monitor is as well. He wasn't going to rest until he could. He owed it not to himself but to Kara too. He had to figure it out and fast, but how could he. Until he thought about where to go. He remembered the first year he married Kara, and how she showed him the fortress of solitude. And that's when he knew where he had to go. To the fortress, what better place.


	5. Chapter 5: merging reappearances

Chapter 5: merging reappearances

Avatar just stayed hovering in space holding the box in his hand as he looked at the planet Earth below him. Tears running down his face as the box itself began to flicker off and on like a light switch and a strange weird, gut feeling came over him and looked around to see a red energy wave engulf the planet and destroyed it. Whatever it was made chills go down the back of his spine. But some how, it didn't destroy him, until he lifted the box up and saw the image of both the monitor and the anti-monitor side by side. And soon a voice echoed from the far reached of space. A voice he had never heard before." You have great power Inside of you. A power with great potential. But you cannot be part of this fight. The crisis falls onto the hands of the paragons."

" Just who are you? And is my wife, still alive? Tell me, please?"

" Yes she is alive, but she has no memory of you anymore. And who I am does not concern you."

" WHAT? WHY?... At least let me help them. I want to fight. You did say I have great power and potential inside of me. So let me." It finally went silent, and Avatar got no answer back, and as angry and frustrated as he was, that he got no reply back. He looked to the box in his hand and readjusted it to look like a cone cylinder and it began to hover over his hand and began to spin and spin, spinning faster and faster until a wave of a bright white energy wave hit him, sending him to a planet, where the anti-monitor was born, Qward. When he came to, stood up and wiped the dust off his Avatar suit. " What the...?" He thought to himself, as he soon saw from a distance a man dressed in green robes and his green good, covering his face going head to head with the being he recognized from the box, the Anti-monitor. And he soon looked up to see the most beautiful thing ever and moved toward it, staying hidden but when he looked across the way, he saw his wife, or who was once his wife and others. He wanted to to go to her, but he knew he couldn't. But when he looked down he saw the box, that brought him there, and picked it up and saw that it looked nothing like the cone cylinder . It was taking its own shape, a completely new shape and he smiled when he saw something that made him smile and feel better. But not much better. He soon looked up again and stayed down until the time was right and as the guy in the green robes fell, he saw his chance and took it, grabbing the box and flying right into the swirling energies as it also caught lex's attention. " Did you see that, that man In the red and grey suit fly. He had something in his hand. " No one payed attention to him, as he soon continued on anyway " I could have sworn I have seen him somewhere before. " It soon finally got him. " Oh my God, Avatar was here . That coward, he could have stood his ground and fought with us." sound of that name made Kara look around, and shook her head. " What did you say, lex. Someone else was here with us?"

" Yes Supergirl I did. He is called Avatar, and I remember seeing him now. When vadorians came to earth, and you were ubducted. They was going to transfer your Powers to me, and he foiled it all. He messed up my plan. Oh that Avatar, if I see him again, I will be ready for him. I reassure you that. "

" I don't remember that lex, and I don't remember him at all. It is all one big blank. Should I remember him?"

" Well of course, you should... But then again, better off if you didn't. "


	6. Chapter 6: Final Farewell

Chapter 6: A final Farewell

Avatar looked around at his new surroundings, seeing so many different things about the world around him, and then looked down at himself, to see his suit had changed again. He was wearing Vadorian Armor but with his cape and the a emblem across a Vadorian metal chest plate. He now even sported a helmet too. He soon spotted Kara and others trying to battle a giant blue haired stuffed kids toy. He soon flew over head and as a group called The legends handled the situation, Supergirl flew in the same direction, trying to catch up to the flying armored man. As soon as he thought he got away, there was Supergirl in front of him, waiting for him. " Just who are you? " She demanded but he did not reply. " I won't ask again, who are you? And what do you want?" He soon powered up his fists with energy ready for a fight against his own wife. " I don't want to hurt you, Supergirl. So please, get out of my way."

" Not until you give me some answers. Now who are you?"

" I am no one of importance of anymore. I used to have a life until it was taken away from me. " He finally spoke. He soon pressed the emblem on his chest, retracting his helmet revealing his face to her. " My real name is Alden Aarens. I am also known to others as Avatar. " She just looked at his face, his eyes full of pain and loss. " So tell me Alden, what are you seeking here? "

" I wish I could tell you, but I can't. It's a long, painful story and seeing you is just making it worse for me."

" What do you mean, seeing me ? Have we met before?"

" In another life, yes we have met before. I honestly wish you could see the truth, but if you did you wouldn't understand. It's best for it to be forgotten. I to be forgotten. " He soon sighed out, and before to Long two blasts came from the ground and they both connected to Avatar and he fell, fell fast and hit the ground with a sickening thud and created a crater in the middle of the street. Supergirl looked around to see where the blasts came from and saw lex pointing a weapon at him as he moved closer pointing the gun at Avatar's face. " I told you if I were to see you again, that I would be ready. This is my world now. I run this world..and I can't have any loose ends to deal with. Especially you. Supergirl Soon flew down and saw a torn picture had flown from alden's armor and grabbed it. Seeing it was a picture of him in a tux and her in a wedding dress. " Oh my God, he's my..." She thought to her self. She soon grabbed the gun from lex's grip and destroyed it. " No lex, I will not stand by and let you destroy him. He is mine, to take care of. "

" Very well Supergirl. Be my guest. He has been a thorn in my side for too long ." She soon picked him up and lifted him off his feet. " Where did you get this ?" She asked as she showed him the photo.

" It is mine. It was taken on my wedding day. It is the only thing I have left of my life..of my wife. We talked about having kids. Wanting a family. But something got in the way and it drove a wedge between us..she called it quits, but I didn't. I will never call it quits when it comes to the love of my life. Please Kara, remember me." She couldn't help but think about his words, yet his words felt sincere and honest.." what are you waiting for Supergirl, elimate him. He is our enemy. As your boss, I demand you to take action against him," Iex replied. She soon squeezed his neck until he could no longer breathe. And right before Supergirl could kill him he let off an energized super punch break through her chest. And they both ended up killing each other.

Lex sat at his desk at the deo and put his fingers to his face and removed the contacts from his eyes, if only all this was true. Yet most of it was and some of it wasn't. The only thing that wasn't real, he wished was real, Avatar and Supergirl killing each other. If it could only be so simple. " If only... If only.." he thought to himself..but being Supergirl's boss, was even better. What good way elimate a problem by becoming the problem. Kara Soon woke up from what seemed like a dream, her glasses crooked on her face, seeing her sister. " Alex I just had the strangest dream, I dreamt I had another life. That I was married to another superhero like me..we even talked about having a family. "

" That is so weird Kara.. you being married. It sounds like a great dream Kara, but you are going to be late to the Nobel Peace prize ceremony. " Kara got up and looked out the window and saw that her world was restored, but not the way it used to be. As for Avatar, when he flew up into the swirling lights that became earth-prime. He had merged into earth-prime and became one with it. His life energy now protecting it. Avatar was gone, but his presence and his love filled the air, the atmosphere. All of it, everything that is earth-prime. He fulfilled his own legacy. Created and forged his own destiny that he knew what the monitor meant now and had bestowed upon him. This was Avatar's final Farewell.


End file.
